Surprise of Sadness
by hEaRtBrOkEn
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP!!! "Now, here Ginny was in the middle of her garden. A garden she started, grew, and cared for since she was seven. Today, she was wearing a beautiful white dress." R/R please!
1. Dressed in White

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter words or names you recognize from the books of movies.  
  
Author's Note: This is probably the best story I've written out of the others I've done.  
  
^^^=beginning and end of story ~~~=beginning and end of flashback  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Draco Malfoy was the first to arrive. When he arrived at the crooked little house, he went to the backyard where the beautiful garden was. It was a breath-taking scene; petals of different colors floated gently to the ground. They fell everywhere. . .even on the girl in the middle of the garden.  
  
No other girl could compare to her; not even his past girlfriends. Sure, they were Slytherins with death eater fathers, but they weren't like Ginny. No, Ginny was the best with her curvy body and wonderful auburn hair. Her lips were soft and pink, but what Draco loved about her was the way her eyes would light up and her smiled would appear on her face.  
  
Virginia Ann Weasley was the girl he loved. He loved her since he laid eyes on her in his sixth year at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco had just entered Platform 9 ¾. He was pushing his trolley when a girl with auburn, curly hair suddenly walked in front of him. To prevent from hitting her, Draco gave a hard pull back. The girl jumped back a few inches looking at him.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
  
The girl seemed to be staring at him still, but gave a small nod before getting on the train.  
  
'That was too close,' he thought.  
  
After arriving at the school, they had their usual Beginning of the Year feast. Everyone in the Great Hall watched as first years were sorted into their Houses. Then, Dumbledore gave his usual speech. Finally, it was time to sleep.  
  
When on the stairs just outside the Hall, he saw the girl from the station again. The Dream Team was next to her; Weasley appeared to be yelling at her and he could here it.  
  
"Ginny, I'm not being overprotective! I'm just doing what Mum said to do, alright? I don't want my only baby sister to get hurt."  
  
So, her name was Ginny and was a Weasley.  
  
"Ron, I'm a big girl now. Why don't you take care of *yourself* instead of getting into other people's life. Even better, just get out of mine."  
  
She stormed off. Draco (not knowing why) followed her.  
  
"Hey. . .you! Weasley," he called after her. It worked she turned around and looked at him with her hazel eyes.  
  
"Yes," she said, "what do *you* want, *Malfoy*. Don't you see what kind of mood I'm in already? Stupid git of a brother. . ."  
  
"Ah, yes, so you've heard about me. Anyway, you're not related to *him* are you," he asked pointing his finger at Ron.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," she drawled, "why do you ask?"  
  
He paused, "Just a confirmation sort of thing.that's all." The real reason was the fact that he didn't even remember another female Weasley besides the mother. Then, he remembered her. . .Father had slipped Tom's diary into her belongings when they met at Flourish and Blotts in his second year. Her voice suddenly brought him from his thinking mode.  
  
"What? That's *all* you wanted to know. Well, that was just plain stupid, Malfoy. . .I mean, I thought everyone would see all this (she pointed to her head of auburn curls) and see a connection with him and the rest of my family," Ginny said in an annoyed voice. She sighed before pushing past him and walking away.  
  
When he finally got to his bedroom, he couldn't sleep. He had a separate room from the rest of the other Slytherins (having a. . .er. . .powerful father and all). All he could think about was Ginny.  
  
She certainly wasn't pretty. No. . .she was beautiful. Draco took note of the many heads she had turned during dinner.  
  
Draco also took note that she was a Gryffindor. That would be a night's worth of beating if Lucius found him having an eye for a Gryffindor who was also a Weasley.  
  
'Oh well,' he thought, 'if we *did* somehow end up together, it would probably only for a short period of time.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now, here Ginny was in the middle of her garden. A garden she started, grew, and cared for since she was seven. Today, she was wearing a beautiful white dress. It fit her body perfectly and flowed down to her ankles. Ginny had her favorite white sandals and had on a crown of daisies. A small smile was placed on her face.  
  
Draco walked closer to her. He gave a smile back. Behind him he heard more people arriving. Before leaving her, he gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. He walked back to the front of the house where he greeted the guests.  
  
As soon as it was two o' clock, the ceremony began. Soft music began to play. Draco walked up to the front with the priest (wizard, of course,) who began. A few minutes after he began, Draco began to think of Ginny.  
  
She said this was how she had wanted it; the wizard priest, the dress, and everything else. Ginny told him this. . .before she died.  
  
No, this wasn't a wedding; it was a funeral. Draco went back to listening to what the priest was saying. He couldn't forget about her. He didn't think *anyone* could forget about Ginny.  
  
When the funeral was over, guest came up to him and gave him their best wishes.  
  
Molly Weasley came up to him and gave him a hug. When she let go, tears were in her eyes. She gave him a medium sized bag.  
  
"I found this amongst her belongings. On the first page, she had written that she would want you to have this if anything happened to her."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author's Note: How was it? Please review. No flames. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Opening the Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter names, spells, etc. that you recognize from the book.  
  
Author's note: So far, so good with the whole updating thing. I will try updating every week.  
  
^^^^=beginning and end of story. ~~~=beginning and end of flashback  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave Draco another hug before walking away with some tears. Nearby was a bench. He walked over and sat on it; leaning over with his head resting in his palms. The bag was placed beside him.  
  
No, he wasn't crying. In his mind, though, he admitted that he wanted to do so. Instead, he took a deep breath. As a breeze blew around, Draco began to think. Thoughts rushed into his mind. Most of them were about Ginny and what happened between them after that little scenario after the Welcoming Feast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco heaved a sigh. All of the professors made sure that they would have something to do over Christmas break. Only a few other students were inside the library with him. He hadn't seen the Weasley girl for awhile. Sure, he saw her during all of the meals, but (not knowing why) he wanted to just see her briefly. Maybe just a quick peek or something.  
  
He went back to working on his History of Magic essay. Then, the moment came when he was near Ginny again.  
  
She looked stressed. After rushing inside of the library, she dropped her bag onto the chair closest to her and plopped down. Draco was watching her while trying to concentrate on writing. She was resting her head on the table; just sitting still. He went back to writing, but was interrupted by small banging sounds. His eyes wandered over to Ginny, who was making the banging sounds. Her head was going up and then down, hitting the table with her forehead.  
  
Draco packed up all of his stuff in his back and brought it to her table. He couldn't really concentrate in here with the Weasley girl making a racket. Instead of leaving the library, he dropped down in a seat in front of her. Ginny looked up as he was sitting down beside her.  
  
Draco studied her for a minute. She looked like an angel. . . He mentally shook himself for thinking about it. If Lucius found out who he was sitting next to or what he was thinking about her, he was surely going to make sure Draco would regret for doing so.  
  
"Can I help you," she said in a half-joking, half-annoyed way.  
  
Draco nodded slightly, and replied coolly,"You can try."  
  
"Fine, what's your problem?"  
  
"Well, a few minutes ago, I was attempting to finish one of my essays. Unfortunately, I was interrupted with small banging sounds. When I looked up, I had found the source."  
  
She didn't answer right away, but before she did, Ginny rested her head on arms and looked up at him. She smiled, and gave out a small laugh.  
  
"Oh. . .sorry. I was. . .er. . .tired and had to find a way to wake myself up. God, all the professors gave an assignment each," Ginny yawned.  
  
Draco replied, "Tired, hm? Well, instead of making a racket with that head of yours, you could drink coffee or something. Care to join me for a cup or something?"  
  
Ginny raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
'Was he joking? He might be planning to kill me or something. Then, hide my body in the Forbidden Fo-'  
  
"Weasley, I only asked a simple 'yes or no' question," his voice interrupted her. Ginny shrugged and replied "Yes." They went to the kitchen and grabbed a small round table for two. It was awkward at first, but then they started talking about different topics: school, Quidditch, and other stuff. When it was almost time for dinner, Ginny got up and was heading for the door.  
  
Before she stepped out of the door, she said, "Malfoy. Thanks for the nice chat. I don't have any friends to do so. Thanks for the coffee tip, too. Well, good-"  
  
He interrupted her, "Hey, during a Hogsmeade visit, would you like to come with me and grab a couple of butterbeers?"  
  
There it was. The first time that she had that wonderful look: her eyes twinkled and she had a small smile.  
  
"Maybe. I'll think about it," with that, she left. Draco sat there for a few more minutes, draining the last of his coffee. As he stepped out of the kitchen, he noticed Ginny was looking up at him.  
  
"Guess what? I've thought about it for a *very* long time and I think it'd be nice to go with you. Pick a place to meet and I'll be there. First, though, what's the catch? Usually, the only time you talk to me, a Weasley, mind you, is when you're making fun of me and my family."  
  
Draco simply replied, "Don't worry. . .Deatheaters won't be coming after you or anything. I just asked you to join me for a couple of butterbeers. Nothing more; nothing less."  
  
Ginny just smiled and left.  
  
'Man, I guess he's one of those people that have changed over the years. Seriously, being all nice and asking him to join him on Hogsmead trips. . .What next,' Ginny questioned in her mind.  
  
Luckily, Draco picked a perfect time to ask her. The next trip to Hogsmeade was that weekend. They had a great time. At first, and again, conversation wasn't flowing. Then, Quidditch had popped up. Each had at least two butterbeers before deciding that they should be heading back to the school.  
  
It seemed like they were the first to come back. Barely any other students were around. When they reached the two main doors, Ginny tip toed and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Draco remembered grinning at her so hard that she began to blush. They then said good bye to each other and went their separate ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco remembered that week very clearly. He took a look at his watch. It was almost five. The bag was still there waiting silently to be open. Thinking about what was in it, he decided to find out. Gently, he grabbed the bag and placed it in his lap. He took out the colorful tissue paper and grabbed the object inside. When he realized what it was, everything seemed to stop.  
  
It appeared to be Ginny's diary. A picture of a yellow flower was at the top. With magic, its tips began to turn orange. The whole diary was red and in gold letters read: Virginia Ann Weasley. The edges of the pages were also in gold.  
  
Draco opened the cover. On the first page was her name again. Then on the second page were weird words. He decided to just forget it and turned to page three. It was blank. So were pages four and five. He realized that every page after page two had nothing written on it.  
  
While staring at the diary, he tried to think of how to work it. Then, it came to him. He was supposed to do a special spell, but which one. Turning back to page two, he realized he needed to say those words, which he figured out were back wards.  
  
Taking out his wand and pointing it in the middle of the diary, he said:  
  
"My life: a story unlike any other."  
  
As soon as he said the last word, words in gold began to appear. He turned each page to watch as the words flowed onto each one. Finally, the last page started to fill with words; words that made Draco read the moment he saw the first. There, on the last page, he read a dedication:  
  
"If, for any reason, something has happened to me, I wish to have this diary placed in the hands of my true love: Draco Malfoy; my Dragon."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author's Note: So, how was it? Please tell me in a review. Well, bye! No flames please. 


End file.
